Juliet's Awkward Week
by Shuleslover271
Summary: Juliet and Shawn have been dating for 2 years. One day when Juliet goes over to Shawn's apartment she finds out that Shawn is friends with one of her exes and he'll be staying with Shawn for a week. How will Juliet survive a week with her current and her ex boyfriend. (Sucky summary! Sorry. Also it's my first story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Juliet reached the door of Shawn's apartment and started to unlock it. It had been a long day filled with Carlton yelling and mountains of paper work. At the moment all she wanted to do was cuddle up with her boyfriend and watch an 80's movie that only he remembers.

When Juliet started to walk into the apartment she heard a voice that wasn't Shawn's. Instinctively she reached for her gun and walked into the living room slowly. When she rounded the corner to the room she saw Shawn and the back of a man.

"Jules! You're here. Juliet this is my buddy Josh. Josh this is my girlfriend Juliet." Shawn said.

The man turned around and Juliet's face flushed. The man standing in front of her was the first guy he went on a date with after moving to Santa Barbara.

"Hi Juliet. Long time no see, you look great!" Josh said.

"Um hi Josh. Yeah thanks." Juliet replied failing miserably at hiding the awkwardness in her voice. Shawn looked at her with confusion written all over his face.

After a few awkward minutes of silence Shawn finally asked "Wait do you guys know each other?"

Josh was the first to speak up. "Yeah. We went on a date about seven years ago. I tried calling you to go on a second date but you never answered my calls." Josh said to Juliet.

"Yeah I was just busy. You know new job, detective hours, it was a crazy part in my life." Juliet responded.

"Well Josh is staying with me for a week while his place gets fumigated. That alright Jules?" Shawn said.

"Yeah that's fine." was Juliet's response. " I can stay at my place tonight if it's awkward for you guys."

"Nonsense Jules! My bed is lonely without you." Shawn stated with giving his best pouty face. While this conversation was going on Josh was awkwardly staring at Juliet. After about five minutes he finally talked.

"Well if it's ok with you guys I'm going to go to bed. I got work early tomorrow."

"Ok. Night man." Shawn responded. After Josh left the room, Shawn grabbed Juliet by the waist and picked her up to carry her to the couch. "Stay here I'll be back in two minutes."

Juliet waited on the couch and suddenly Shawn came back holding pineapple, popcorn, a couple cans of soda, and The Breakfast Club DVD. "Oh so it's a movie night tonight." Juliet stated with moving over on the couch so Shawn could sit down.

"Oh course Jules! What else would it be?" Shawn sat on the couch next to her and she reached for one of the drinks. Shawn playfully held it out of reach for her. "I think I should get a kiss for bringing this meal all the way from the kitchen."

"Oh of course." Juliet said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. She leaned over and gave Shawn a kiss on his lips. Shawn started to kiss her passionately. After about ten minutes of this, Shawn picked up Juliet and carried her to his room. Locking the door once it shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet awoke to the sun streaming through the blinds, and with Shawn's arm draped over her middle. She turned her head to press a kiss to her sleeping boyfriend's cheek. "Morning baby." She saw Shawn's eyes begin to flutter as he slowly woke up.

"Mmmm. Jules what time is it?"

"Eight thirty. I have the day off. What do you want to do?"

"We could make breakfast then watch some movies. We can even watch one that came out in the last couple years. How does that sound?"

"Tempting. How about I go make you some pineapple pancakes and then we can finally clean your apartment. If you want me to move in here we better get it clean." Juliet said with a smile on her face.

"Sounds like a great plan Jules."

Juliet got up and grabbed the first piece of clothing she found. Shawn's blue button up shirt. She walked out of the room and to the kitchen. While she started making breakfast she heard someone coming into the kitchen. She turned around to find Josh standing there staring at her. Juliet felt awkward having a man she never called back staring at her while she wore nothing but her boyfriends shirt.

"Morning Juliet. How'd you sleep? By the sounds of it you didn't sleep." Josh mumbled the last part.

"Good I guess." Juliet turned around to flip the pancakes that were on the stove hoping Josh didn't see the red tinge on her cheeks. She heard Josh making coffee and moving around the kitchen.

"So do you mind telling Shawn I'll be back around nine tonight? I work at nine till five then I have to go to my dads house and fix his garage door."

"Yeah I'll tell him during breakfast."

"Thanks. See you guys later."

About the time Juliet finished making breakfast Shawn walked out of the bedroom. He walked up to Juliet and put him arms around her middle. Juliet leaned back to rest against Shawn's chest. "Josh said he'd be back around nine tonight." Juliet said.

" You sure it's not weird that he's staying with me? Cause I can ask if he has another place to go. He doesn't have to stay with me."

"It's fine Shawn. It was one date seven years ago. I didn't call him back because it was a terrible date and I just wanted to forget it."Juliet began to think about her date with Josh. He took her to Mario's and spent most of the night talking about his ferrets. Juliet said she had two cats and he started off on how cats were the enemies of his ferrets. Which began the two hours of ferret talk. Juliet turned to open the fridge. She was only three feet away from it, but with Shawn holding onto you it felt like thirty feet. "Baby let go. Breakfast is almost ready." With that Shawn let go and walked into the dining area. Juliet finished making breakfast then joined Shawn in the dining area. It was just a small area off of the living room but it held a table. She sat across from Shawn and handed him his plate. Shawn reached across the table to hold her hand. "Quick question. Does Josh still have a bunch of ferrets?"

"His last one died about a year ago. I went to the service he held for it. It was kinda creepy." When breakfast was finished, Shawn and Juliet got dressed and started cleaning. They started with Shawn's living room. The walls were painted a dark green color and were covered with pictures. Mainly pictures of Shawn and Juliet although a couple had Gus in them. After finishing that room they moved to the bathroom, then Shawn's room.

Shawn and Juliet were on the couch in the living room when Josh got back. "Hey man, want to watch The Breakfast club with us?" Shawn asked Josh.

"Sure. I haven't seen it in years." The three watched the movie and Juliet tried to ignore the weird looks she was getting from Josh the entire time. He would just glance away from the movie for a minute and stare at her. It was starting to creep Juliet out more. By the time the movie was finished Juliet was extremely tired and so was Shawn.

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed. Night Josh." Shawn said as he started down the hallway to his room.

"Same here. Night." Juliet stated as she got up off the couch. The entire time she walked towards the bedroom, she could feel Josh's eyes following her.


End file.
